<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scars by DeeChicagoFireFan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996957">Scars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeChicagoFireFan/pseuds/DeeChicagoFireFan'>DeeChicagoFireFan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeChicagoFireFan/pseuds/DeeChicagoFireFan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylvie and Matt spend time together at Molly's. Set sometime in the second half of season 8. Pre-covid, obviously :P</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys!</p><p>I hope I'm not spamming anyone. I have been thinking about brettsey a lot these days, and my imagination has been running wild. I have the mood to write, right now, so I'm doing it before it goes away :P</p><p>This is based on a prompt I saw on Tumblr many months ago, about Sylvie having a scar from her arm fracture, and Matt seeing it.</p><p>Hope you guys enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's Friday night and Molly's is so crowded, that Sylvie decides to stand at the bar and talk to Stella while she's working. She's resting one elbow on the bar, leaning against it, and sipping her wine slowly. All of her friends from the firehouse had other plans, so it's just her tonight.</p><p>More customers start to pour in, and Stella and Hermann get busy tending to them, so Sylvie is left standing all alone.</p><p>"Sorry girl, duty calls!" Stella tells her apologetically. Sylvie decides to call it a night and head home. She waves goodbye to Stella and turns around to leave, when a man, who looks like he's in his early thirties comes up from behind her, grabs her shoulder and moves in front of her, blocking her way.</p><p>"Leaving so soon? I have been watching you, you know, and you don't seem to be having a good time tonight. I can show you what a good time looks like," He says, winking, and looking smug.</p><p>Sylvie rolls her eyes. She really doesn't like his attitude and she's done with guys hitting on her. She has only one guy on her mind right now, but she has no idea whether they're going to be anything more than just friends. "I have a boyfriend, I'm already spoken for," she lies.</p><p>"Well, where is he? I don't see him around, darling," He says, coming closer to her.</p><p>Darling? She just wants to go home now.</p><p>"If you will excuse me, I have to get going," she says politely, trying to find a way around him.</p><p>The bell on the door rings, and Matt walks in. Wow, he has great timing.</p><p>"Oh look, my boyfriend is here!" Sylvie exclaims, relief washing over her face as soon as she sees him.</p><p>Matt sees her smiling widely and walking briskly towards him. He wonders why she seems so happy to see him. Nonetheless, it makes his heart skip a beat.</p><p>She slides her arm around his waist and presses her body against his. "Hi, honey! I thought you were busy tonight? I'm so glad you could make it though!" She kisses him on the cheek, and looks right at the man who was hitting on her, and smirks.</p><p>Matt is just standing there, looking confused. But when the man gives Sylvie an annoyed look and walks past them, nudging Matt with his shoulder, he understands.</p><p>"That guy wasn't leaving you alone, huh?" Matt asks.</p><p>"Yeah, that's why I had to pretend we were together, I'm sorry," she replies.</p><p>He really enjoyed that kiss on the cheek, so he isn't complaining. He puts his arm around her shoulder, to comfort her. Men can be such jerks sometimes.</p><p>With an empathetic look on his face, Matt says, "It's alright. I'm sorry you had to go through that." He is running his hand down her arm, tracing her smooth skin, as he looks around for a place to sit. He sees that there's one table that is about to be cleared, as a group of people stand up to leave.</p><p>"C'mon let's go sit over there," He says, pointing to a table at the back and starts to guide her there.</p><p>As he moves his hand further down below her elbow, he feels a scar, and freezes. Memories of the factory fire come flooding back, and his face drops. It still hurts whenever he thinks about it. He still blames himself for Sylvie getting hurt, and for Otis not surviving the explosion.</p><p>Sylvie notices the look on face, and asks, "Hey, what's wrong?"</p><p>He shakes his head, and snaps out of it, and they go sit at the table.</p><p>"That scar on your arm, it's from the factory fire, right?" he asks softly, answering her question.</p><p>Sylvie touches the spot where Matt had just touched her. "Yeah it is." She reaches for his hand on the table and places hers on top of his. She can tell that he's feeling guilty. "But it wasn't your fault, Matt. I know you blame yourself for everything that happened, but you shouldn't carry that weight on your shoulders."</p><p>He's still looking down with shame. "I'm sorry that I sent you and Foster in, I shouldn't have."</p><p>"Hey, it's okay, things like this happen on the job, and I certainly don't blame you. Besides, I got a lollipop from my doc when my cast was taken off! I loved them when I was a kid." She smiles at him, trying to cheer him up.</p><p>Matt finally looks up and smiles. He's truly impressed by Sylvie Brett. She manages to see the good in everything, no matter how bad it is.</p><p>"Thanks, Sylvie."</p><p>She gives him a smile and nods. "So what brings you to Molly's tonight? I thought you were busy with a construction job."</p><p>"I finished early, and I thought I'd swing by, see if you were still here. I thought you could use some company," he replies.</p><p>The truth was that he was longing for Sylvie's company. Shift had ended just this morning but he wanted to see her beautiful face and her bright smile, just one more time today. Being around her made him feel something, something that he hadn't felt in a long time. He felt hopeful, he felt happy.</p><p>"Awww, that was sweet of you, thank you, Matt," Sylvie says, beaming at him. "I wasn't really having a good time, till you came along."</p><p>"Yeah my night wasn't going well either. I had to work on a home renovation. The owner wants to extend her house a few metres into the backyard and turn it into a home office."</p><p>Sylvie listens with interest, she lives for this kind of stuff.</p><p>"And she wants it done soon, that's why I was working late today. But her sister dropped by for a visit, and she has a chihuahua, Ringo, whom she brought along. He kept barking and growling at me the whole time I was there. And he even started to tug at the bottom of my pants."</p><p>Sylvie's eyes widen in surprise at that. And she bursts out laughing. Matt's heart swells at the sound of her laughter, and he is so happy that he made her laugh. It doesn't matter that she's laughing at him.</p><p>"He followed me around everywhere and made it difficult for me to work. This went on for about an hour or so, and I finally gave up. I told the owner I'll finish up tomorrow when the dog isn't around." He finishes his story, admitting defeat.</p><p>"Matt Casey, the firefighter captain, lost the battle to a tiny dog? That's hilarious!" Sylvie says, still laughing uncontrollably, holding on to the table.</p><p>"Yeah see, I have the battle scars too," he says, sticking his leg out to the side, from under the table. Sylvie can see how the bottom of his jeans has tiny holes ripped into it, and how it's fraying at the edges.</p><p>"Oh this made my day! I'm just trying to imagine cute little Ringo trying to play tug of war with you," Sylvie chuckles.</p><p>"Yeah go on, laugh at me. If you meet that dog one day, you'll understand." Matt crosses his arms across his chest, pretending to take offense.</p><p>"Aww, maybe he just liked you, Matt." Sylvie tilts her head to the side and smiles at him.</p><p>Who wouldn't like Matt Casey? She was definitely smitten.</p><p>A smile forms on his lips. "Right. If you say so. Anyway, I'm going to get a drink, you want anything?" Matt asks as he gets up.</p><p>"Yeah, I'll have a glass of rosé," Sylvie replies.</p><p>"You got it!" Matt says as he walks towards the bar. Sylvie's eyes follow him as he walks away, and she smiles to herself about how this night turned around, for the both of them.</p><p>Matt turns back to look at her when he reaches the bar and smiles back. It makes her heart flutter. She's falling for him and she can't help it. She just hopes that there might be a sliver of a chance that he feels the same way too.</p><p>He returns with her drink and a beer for himself and sits down.</p><p>The crowd has thinned out, and Stella is cleaning up and getting ready to close. She watches Matt and Sylvie flirting with eachother and having fun. It's so obvious to see that they're perfect for eachother, but they're in denial because they don't know if they should act on it.</p><p>It'll happen in due time, Stella thinks. At least they have eachother now, even if they are not in a relationship. After she is done cleaning up, she glances at her watch, and it's past 1:30am and the last customer has left. She wants to close up but she doesn't have the heart to interrupt them.</p><p>"Hey Kidd, you coming?" Hermann asks as he's leaving out the back door. He then sees that Matt and Sylvie are still sitting at the back, talking.</p><p>"They'll realize soon that the bar is empty. Hopefully!" he says, laughing.</p><p>Stella leaves the keys on the bar, hoping those two will lock up before they leave or fall asleep. She hangs the "Closed" sign on the door and walks out with Hermann, both of them amazed by their friends' lack of awareness of what's going on around them, as well as what's going on between them.</p><p>After an hour and a half, Sylvie yawns and looks around and is shocked to see Molly's completely empty. She checks her watch and looks in disbelief.</p><p>"I thought Stella was right here, cleaning up," she says.</p><p>Matt checks his phone for the time too. "Wow, I can't believe we talked for that long."</p><p>"Yeah, and I can't believe Stella and Hermann left without saying goodbye!" Sylvie replies.</p><p>They get up and walk around to stretch a bit. Matt finds the keys on the bar and locks the front door.</p><p>"C'mon I'll drive you home, it's late," he says.</p><p>"Sure, thank you," Sylvie says, as another yawn escapes her mouth.</p><p>"It was one of the best nights I have had in a long time," she tells Matt as they walk out and lock the back door. Matt nods in agreement. He wishes the night didn't have to end, but he thinks, maybe someday, he'll have every night with her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>Feedback is always appreciated 🙂</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>